<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gift [PODFIC] by 8circlesofhell (NotAnother3)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492293">The Gift [PODFIC]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnother3/pseuds/8circlesofhell'>8circlesofhell (NotAnother3)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, it's crackfic you guys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnother3/pseuds/8circlesofhell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is stunned when, out of the blue, Aziraphale has a proposal. Yes, that kind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Gift [PODFIC]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483166">The Gift</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfsmiley/pseuds/rfsmiley">rfsmiley</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Download or stream the podfic on</p><p>Dropbox: <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/653vm0tont2ldoo/The%20Gift%20rfsmiley%20podfic%20NotAnother3.mp3?dl=0">here</a></p><p>Google Drive: <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/16S_9FkH3ISreHfnn7NEjwQdYxw22xoQG/view?usp=sharing">here</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are much appreciated! &lt;3<br/>Thank you so much for listening and may you get enough sleep!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>